


Rich Set A Fire

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Rich Goranski, Character Death, Dead Inside, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Rich set a fire, Short, What Have I Done, the smartphone hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Rich set a fire but he ends up dying from it. This is his final conversation with Jake.





	Rich Set A Fire

Jake ran down the halls of the hospital, frantically looking for Rich’s room.  _ Rich set a fire. Rich set a fire. Rich set a fire.  _ Those words repeated over and over again in the tall boy’s head as he flung open the door to find his best friend laying on a hospital bed, covered in burns.

“ _ Rich!” _ Jake whispered once he was at the side of the hospital bed. “You awake man?”

“Nope.” Rich grinned weakly, his voice raspy.

“Damn, I can't believe you tried to burn yourself down! You gonna be okay??”

“Nope. I haven't been given much longer to live I'm afraid. But it's okay, cause the fucking squip will be gone at least.”

Jake tried not to cry. “No! It's not okay! You gotta stay with me Rich!”

Rich was silent for a whole minute, and Jake held his breath for all of said minute praying that Rich hadn’t given up just yet. Then the short boy took a raspy breath and said,

“I won't make it Jake. And I'm really sorry to do this to you but you’ll have to move on.”

A monitor next to the bed started to beep more rapidly as Rich faded. With his last breath, the burned youth muttered into Jake’s ear,

“I’m sorry I never got to tell you that I love you.”

And then he was gone.


End file.
